


In the Middle of Nowhere

by Blue_Blurr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Courage the Cowardly Dog (referenced), Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blurr/pseuds/Blue_Blurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave enjoys the time he gets to spend with he symbionts, even if they had asked him hack his way through Earth signals and steal a monitor from the Nemesis' bridge in order to watch a rather weird cartoon for children with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not own Transformers or Courage the Cowardly dog. All rights reserved by their respective owners.

     “ _We interrupt this program to bring you…_ Courage: The Cowardly Dog Show! _Starring Courage, the Cowardly Dog…_ ”

     Soundwave sat on his berth, legs crossed, with Laserbeak in his lap, a stolen monitor in front of them displaying the children’s cartoon via a hacked signal from the planet far below them. Ravage was curled besides them, watching on with keen interest as the red cat -Katz, his memory banks supplied the name- terrorized the small pink dog.

     He did not often get to spend time with his symbionts like this, and was glad for the opportunity. Even if they watched strange cartoons.

 


End file.
